1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for trenching soil and simultaneously laying flexible drainage pipe or cable, and more specifically to an improved device for forming a uniform layer of gravel or concrete about the pipe or cable being laid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use a ripper type plow in the form of a trencher mounted behind a tractor vehicle for forming a narrow trench in the soil and simultaneously laying drainage pipe in the trench. It is also known to provide a layer of gravel uniformly around such drainage pipe. Examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,142,817, Lazure, Mar. 6, 1979; 3,859,809, Clayhold et al, Jan. 14, 1975; amongst others.